


"Doyoung?"

by Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I ' m b a d a t t a g g i n g, I forgot what reader has is called-, Kissing, M/M, amesia??, cuddling??, gtvgbhfrd, idk - Freeform, idk how you spell it lol, sex is just explicit, straddling hips?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22/pseuds/Codependentandemotional_kpopstan22
Summary: request-> hello~ so I got an idea after reading a ff and I was like tbvrcd niCE; so doyoung (nct) has a boyfriend who has this thing (i forgot how it's called) but he can't remember anything when he wakes up. like if yk what I mean. xoxo -hyung
Relationships: just doyoung and male reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	"Doyoung?"

**Author's Note:**

> *:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *𝕀𝕟𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *
> 
> 𝕋𝕚𝕥𝕝𝕖- “Doyoung?”
> 
> 𝕎𝕙𝕠- my boy doyoung
> 
> ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕥- none
> 
> 𝔾𝕖𝕟𝕣𝕖- fluff??? smut????
> 
> 𝕎𝕒𝕣𝕟𝕚𝕟𝕘(𝕤)- Sex is just mentioned and explicit so not really I think
> 
> ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣- Male reader

Doyoung softly ran his fingers through your hair, admiring you as you slept. He watched as your chest rises and fell. You looked ethereal when you slept, like a beautiful painting. With his free hand he checked his phone. 10:42. He sighed, it was getting late. He kissed your cheek and mumbled.

“Baby, wake up.”

He kissed you cheek again.

“Wake up.”

He repeated until your eye fluttered open. You turned around to see the mysterious figure next to you. Doyoung gave a small smile. You widened your eyes. _Who was this and why is he in my bed. Wait a second, are we naked too?!_ You did what any normal person would do. Scream.

“Who the fuck are you!?”

He lifted his hands in front of him trying to calm you down.

“I know this is scary but I’m your boyfriend. Please trust me, it’s all in your notebook.”

You had a notebook full of things to remember. Your job, your daily customers, doyoung, and who you were. In big, white letters read Memory Book on the cover.

Your breathe slowed down and you grabbed the notebook and flipped through the pages. Doyoung was used to your freaking out and then understanding what was going on. He just got up and put on clothes as if everything was normal. Because it was. He wished he had been with you when you got into the accident a year ago but the world wasn’t prefect. He didn’t think it was fair that the guy, who crashed into you, got away with nothing. You were just minding your own business and got memory loss. Now he had to live with the fact that you didn’t know anything about you two.

You felt bad. You walked over and hugged him from behind.

“I’m sorry”

He hummed and continued to look in the closet.

“No need to apologize, love.”

You both stayed silent for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other’s warmth.

“Um, doyoung?”

“Hm?”

“Do you deal with this everyday?”

“Mhm”

“Oh”

Silence

“I’m-“

“Don’t say I’m sorry, it isn’t you fault.”

“But-“

“No buts, now here, get changed.”

He handed you your clothes and gave you a kiss on the forehead. You studied the clothes, which seemed a little to big for you so you assumed they were Doyoung’s. He made the bed while you slipped on his shirt. You kept thinking of something and it was driving you crazy not knowing the answer,

“Hey Doyoung”

“Hm?”

“Did we have sex?”

Of course it sounded stupid out loud. He looked up at you and laughed. He went back to making the bed. You placed the lower halves, pouting since you didn’t get an answer. _Maybe we just sleep like that. Its comfortable. Yeah._ He walked out and into the bathroom, you trailing behind him. You saw the two of the same toothbrushes and stopped mid reaching. But Doyoung knew which one was your and handed it to you. You looked observed as you brushed. _Wow, this is my bathroom._ You told yourself the same thing everyday. When you finished, Doyoung cupped your face.

“Now give me my morning kiss.”

You both leaned in, softly connecting your lips. You had trouble with how to move you lips. Doyoung found it amusing how you would forget how to kiss. He swerved his tongue on your bottom lip and nipped at it. A small moan left your mouth and he took it as a chance to slip his tongue in. You both pulled apart for some air. You panted and stared at him.

“What?”

“That was a little intense for a morning kiss.”

He laughed and pulled you into a hug.

“You didn’t answer.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had asked you if we had sex this morning and you didn’t answer.”

He ruffled your hair.

“Taeil and Haechan want to go to the mall with us.”

“Who?”

Sometimes he just forgot that you couldn’t remember.

“You’ll see”

~~**time skip cuz I’m lazy** ~~

You walked back into your apartment and kicked off your shoes.

“That was tiring.”

Doyoung placed the bag full of items on the table.

“Sure was”

He huffed and took his jacket off.

“Wow it’s 22:42 (10:42 pacific time zone)”

“We should go to bed.”

Good thing you had ate in a food court at the mall. You didn’t want to go to bed and forget everything but it’s not like you had a choice. You changed into a white shirt and some blue knee shorts. He turned the lights off and huddled to you. This all felt weird to you. You didn’t know this man but yet he was supposed to be everything to you. Yesterday you loved him, so today and tomorrow you will as well. Even if you couldn’t remember. He lifted his head and leaned in until you were only inches apart.

“Now for my goodnight kiss”

He leaned in to met your lips. The kiss we slow and sweet. Like in the morning, he did the little lip lick and nip. Another moan escaped your lips. You soon found that the sweet innocent kiss turned into a sloppy and messy one real fast. Your hands crept to his hair and slowly pulled. His hands were slowly rubbing circles on your hips but the slipped into your shirt. The need for air ruined the kiss as you pulled away. Slowly pulling away, a string of saliva connected your lips.

“Damn, that was hot.”

You were glad the room was dark or he could’ve see your red stained cheeks. You crawled to his lap and straddled his hips and kissed him again. You began to roll your hips making you both moan. You stopped and pulled away, leaving Doyoung to make a small whine.

“Will you answer my question from earlier?”

“What question?”

“If we had sex.”

“We did, so what?”

“I want to do it again.”

“As my prince wishes.”

~~**another time skip to the morning dhdjfnjf** ~~

You woke up the next morning on Doyoung’s chest. The room was hot and you were sweaty. They blankets were pushed off the bed along with both of your clothes on the floor. You looked him as he slept. You were filled with awe, the warm feeling you once felt came back. You blinked and cupped his face.

“Doyoung?”

He opened his eyes instantly to your voice.

“What?”

His voice came out raspy, just how you liked it.

“Doyoung?”

He was a little scared. _Why didn’t he wake up screaming?_ He sat up and stared you. He looked over and realized he had placed your Memory Book away. _Does this mean you got your memory back? No, impossible. . ._ He thought. His shaky hand made its way to your cheek. You smiled as he caressed it.

“Is this a dream? If it is, I never want to wake up.”

“No, it’s me, baby.”

He shook his head, as tears slipped through his eyes.

“It can’t be, what happened last night?”

You laughed.

“All we did was have had sex. Again.”

He didn’t say anything, he just hugged you so hard the air in your lungs probably left. He pulled away and kissed you. This one wasnt sloppy or messy, it was passionate and special.

He pulled away and buried his head into your neck. You felt confused as well. All you really remember was being rushed to the hospital and moaning Doyoung’s name last night. Nothing in between.

“I can’t believe it,” he mumbled against your skin, tears falling from his chin onto your torso.

You lifted his face so he was right in front of you. You pecked his lips and brushed the hairs stuck to his forehead away. You pinched his cheeks and grinned.

“So what did I miss?”


End file.
